Butterfly Kisses
by Yukitoshuu Itsumademo
Summary: Arnold and Helga are married, and Arnold is completely mesmerized by their daughter Sara. It goes through their life. This fic is based on the song Butterfly Kisses.


Butterfly Kisses  
  
By Arnoldnhelga4eva  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own hey arnold, or this song.  
  
OMG, the first time I heard this song and really listened to the lyrics, I cried. I never cry at movies, or when I listen to songs. Then, I thought about it, and I realized this would make a really good song-fic, or at least I think so. Anyway, enjoy.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
She ran across the playground to catch up with her best friend. They swung on the swings, and it looked like she was flying to him, to Arnold. He watched his daughter laugh and play while sitting next to his wife, Helga. Helga smiled at him and he squeezed her hand. They couldn't be blessed with a more wonderful child. Sara looked up at her parents.  
  
'Watch me daddy!' the little five-year-old shouted. Arnold smiled. He loved Sara so much.  
  
~There's two things I know for sure~  
  
~She was sent here from heaven, and she's daddy's little girl~  
  
~And I thank god for all of the joy in my life~  
  
He couldn't think of two better people to spend the rest of his life with. His wonderful wife, Helga, and his daughter, Sara. They both made him so happy that he often times forgot when he was sad. But there was one thing that kept him connected to Sara.  
  
~But most of all~  
  
Her kisses, her little butterfly kisses. It was their little thing each night. Before he would tuck her in, he would tell her a story. Many stories. Like when he and Helga were little, or of her grandma and grandpa's adventures in the jungle. Sara loved Stella and Miles, who had returned when Helga and Arnold had saved them on their trip to San Lorenzo in fifth grade. Arnold had won an essay contest, and he and his class journeyed to San Lorenzo. Sara loved that story, but after story time, they would pray and she leaned over and gave him butterfly kisses, while Helga did Sara's hair so it would look nice for tomorrow. It would be Arnold's birthday, and he didn't want any more than to spend it with them.  
  
~For butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer~  
  
~Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair~  
  
'Daddy, walk next to me! I'm scared!' Arnold chuckled and walked next to her on one of the ponies in the park. It was funny to see Helga blush when Sara got on, especially since Arnold had seen Helga on one of these ponies when they were nine. Sara laughed at the pony as he walked around in the circle, and she waved to Helga.  
  
'Hi Mommy! Look at me!' Helga smiled, and waved back. She caught Arnold's gaze for a moment, until he had to turn his back to walk with the pony.  
  
~"Walk beside the pony daddy, its my first time."~  
  
Later that day, while Gerald had taken Arnold out for a birthday lunch, Helga, Phoebe and Sara stayed home and baked a cake for Arnold when he came home. When he did get home, he was surprised as Sara walked in with the cake, the one she decorated herself.  
  
'I hope you like it daddy. Mommy and Phoebe helped me, but they said I did most of the work. I know it looks funny, but I really worked hard on it.' A few tears came to Arnold's eyes as he looked at the cake with the backwards "y" on "Daddy", and the lopsided frosting. If it had been made with her love, of course he loved it.  
  
'I love it,' Arnold said. He looked up at Helga who was covering up a few tears of her own. Sara beamed and put the cake down, then jumped into Arnold's arms. She never failed to bring joy to his life.  
  
~"I know the cake looks funny daddy, but I sure tried."~  
  
He would always think each night about her. Did he really deserve such a wonderful little angel? Even though he was a good kid when he was younger, he didn't always do 'the right thing' when he got older. Sara was such a good kid though. Arnold had no doubts that she would ever go down the wrong path. Helga had been the one to snap him back into reality their freshman year. She told him that she was worried about him, and she left it at that, for him to think about. She was his right.  
  
~Oh with all that I've done wrong I must have done something right~  
  
It was getting late, and Sara had just taken her bath. They told her a story and she prayed, as Helga braided her long satin hair. Its colors were a mixture between gold and honey, and her eyes shined like the stars they counted each night. When Helga was done, Sara gave Arnold his butterfly kisses.  
  
~To deserve a hug every morning~  
  
~And butterfly kisses at night~  
  
The years rolled by and sweet little Sara turned into a mature young lady that Arnold and Helga could be very proud of. When they had woken her on her sweet sixteen, Arnold couldn't stop staring at her. She looked so much like the woman he fell in love with. He couldn't help but smile.  
  
~Sweet sixteen today~  
  
~She's lookin like her mamma a little more every day~  
  
She was such a young lady. Sara was so well liked by her classmates, her friends, her family, everyone. She was an angel sent from heaven but she'd always have that little girl inside of her. That sweet little girl that Arnold couldn't help but love. He loved his daughter.  
  
~One part woman, the other part girl~  
  
She had changed so much though. It only seemed like it was yesterday when Helga would braid ribbons into her hair, or curl her hair, and finish it off with a bow. She had changed her curls and ribbons to perfume and make- up. She was growing up, and Arnold didn't want her to. He wanted to keep her forever.  
  
~To perfume and make-up, from ribbons and curls~  
  
Once she got her car for her birthday, her friends came over and they took off, waving behind her at her parents. Arnold and Helga waved back, and grew teary eyed. Their little girl was growing up, and finding her way through life.  
  
~Trying her wings our in a great big world~  
  
~but I remember~  
  
As Arnold still tucked his sixteen-year- old girl into bed, he couldn't help but remember their thing, that they did each night. When they would tell her a story, as Helga did Sara's hair. They would pray, and she would give him butterfly kisses.  
  
~butterfly kisses, after bedtime prayer~  
  
~sticking little white flowers all up in her hair~  
  
When she got older, things got different. She was still the wonderful little girl, but also the mature young lady. When she had grown too old for it, she told him.  
  
'Dad, you know I love you, but I'm just going to kiss you on one cheek tonight.' Arnold smiled and nodded. She was growing up.  
  
~"You know how much I love you daddy, but if you don't mind~  
  
~I'm only gonna kiss you on the cheek this time"~  
  
Arnold couldn't help but think of why he deserved her, until he saw Helga, smiling at him, and he remembered. She had saved him. She was his right. Sara had come from Helga too. That was why Sara was so perfect. She had her father's childhood innocence, and her mother's womanly personality. Arnold smiled at his loving wife, and they left their daughter to sleep on her sixteenth birthday.  
  
~To deserve her love every morning~  
  
~and butterfly kisses at night~  
  
He remembered all her innocent times, the times when she was growing up, every time he loved her. She was growing up, had grown up, and he cried, because he knew he had been there for all of it. He was so happy, and felt so lucky to be there for it. He looked over at his sleeping wife and silently thanked her for giving him everything.  
  
~All the precious times~  
  
~Like the wind, the years go by~  
  
She reminded him of something. A butterfly. She came from a small creature and turned into a big, beautiful monarch butterfly, in all shades of royal colors. She learned how to, and then she flew.  
  
~Precious butterfly~  
  
~Spread your wings and fly~  
  
Arnold couldn't stop looking at her, his little white butterfly. She was so beautiful, and he never wanted to let her go, but he had to. There was no one better to give her to than the man she chose. Arnold felt safe passing her on to the hands of her future husband, Josh. She'd promise him everything, and leave him, her father. Arnold didn't know if he was ready to release his little butterfly and let her soar around the world.  
  
~She'll change her name today~  
  
~She'll make a promise, and I'll give her away~  
  
~Standing in the bride room, just staring at her,~  
  
'Are you okay daddy?' Sara asked, looking at her father. She had been worried about him lately. He had been acting strangely. He met her eyes, and his eyes started to tear up.  
  
'I-I don't know,' he said kind of shakily. Helga looked over from where she was putting up her daughter's hair, 'I-I mean, I'm losing my baby girl, Sara. I have to give you away, and I don't know if I can.' Sara smiled and walked over to Arnold, and knew exactly what would cheer her father up.  
  
~She asked me what I'm thinking,~  
  
~and I said, "I'm not sure,~  
  
~I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl."~  
  
~Then she leaned over.and gave me.~  
  
She gave him butterfly kisses, just like when she was little. Helga watched and continued to put little white flowers into her hair. Helga cried, and so did Arnold.  
  
'Come on dad, its just about time. Do I look okay?' she asked her parents. Helga cried onto Arnold's shoulder. Arnold nodded, giving Helga a tight squeeze, then linking his arm with his daughter's.  
  
'You look beautiful,' Arnold said as they walked toward the sanctuary, where she would be married.  
  
~Butterfly kisses, with her mamma there~  
  
~Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair~  
  
~"Walk me down the the aisle daddy, its just about time."~  
  
~"Does my wedding gown look pretty daddy?" "Daddy don't' cry"~  
  
Arnold couldn't help but cry. He was giving up his little girl, and couldn't even think of what he did to deserve this wonderful day. This was the happiest day of his life, to see her so happy. When he married Helga, he never thought he could be any happier, until Sara came along. He had flashbacks of her life as he walked her slowly down the aisle, wiping tears from his eyes. He looked at his daughter, and at the man he was giving her to. She was so happy. Arnold smiled through his tears and hugged his daughter.  
  
'Just remember our butterfly kisses, and pass them on to your kids,' he told her. Sara smiled behind a few tears.  
  
'Don't worry daddy, I'll never forget.' He pulled back, and she gave him one more butterfly kiss before he let her go. He walked over to his seat. He must have done something right. Yes, he did. There was his right, his wife, Helga. He kissed his wife and watched his daughter make her promises.  
  
~With all that I've don wrong, I just have done something right~  
  
~To deserve her love every morning~  
  
~And butterfly kisses~  
  
He watched his daughter say her vows, to the new man that would love her for eternity. Arnold just thought, this is what love is all about. Giving up something you love, to see someone happy. He couldn't ask to be any happier.  
  
~I couldn't ask God for more, man, this is what love is~  
  
Everybody proceeded out of the church. As the newlywed walked out and to their limousine, everybody let a butterfly go that had been hidden in their hands. Sara smiled, and cried, and looked at her father, who still had his hand closed over something. Her mother smiled, and Arnold opened his hand. A big, beautiful white butterfly left his hands and Sara cried even harder. He had let her go, to someone she knew he loved now like a son. She blew her father a butterfly kiss before she got into the limousine with her new husband.  
  
~I know I've gotta let her go, but I'll all ways remember~  
  
The reception was just ending, and just before Sara and Josh left for their honeymoon, Sara walked over to her parents. She hugged her mother for what seemed like forever, and told her she loved her. Then she came to her father and hugged him as well.  
  
'I love you daddy,' she whispered to him, before she left.  
  
~Every hug in the morning~  
  
Arnold and Helga could hear kids yelling from outside, as they ran up to the front door.  
  
'Grandma, Grandpa!' they yelled, as Arnold scooped the smallest little girl into his arms. Sara came up fron behind.  
  
'Thanks for watching them mom and dad.' She smiled. Sara's youngest daughter gave Arnold a butterfly kiss, and Sara smiled.  
  
'Bye mom,' she gave Helga a hug, and a kiss on each cheek, 'Bye dad,' she gave Arnold a butterfly kiss.  
  
~and butterfly kisses.~  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Wow, wasn't that sweet? I love that song! I cried while I wrote this. I actually wrote it this morning, so.yeah. I was waiting for my CD's to burn, so I decided to write this while I was waiting. Check out What Will Come of Pretending. I fixed it, and it will be better then before. I know I neglected it for a while, but I finally figured out what I can do to fix it. I'm still trying to figure out what I should do with the Great Search, so if you have any ideas, feel free to email me. I was surprised at how much my writing style has changed from this summer. Go check it out and.  
  
I'll C ya L8ter!  
  
Arnoldnhelga4eva 


End file.
